Severus Snape and the Order of the Phoenix
by Pozagee
Summary: Told from Mad-Eye Moody's point of view. The Order finds out what their spy goes through for them. AU, duh. Some people may find Moody OOC, but if you actually look in the books, its Barty Crouch Jr. that has the problem with Snape.


Albus Dumbledore sat at the head of a long table, smiling like a benign old man. He did not at all seem like a leader of the Wizarding World War. Of course, the other members of the table were hardly acting like they were in an important meeting.

A man with matted black hair and a strange beard was flipping a paper football at a man with greying brown hair and several scars across his face. A plump woman was berating two clone-like boys for drinking, as the man beside them with gingery hair did just that. A tall, yet gentle black man was laughing with a woman that had ridiculously colored hair and a thin red-headed man. There were others mulling about the large, yet disgusting, dining hall, in various states of goofing off.

Only one man seemed to register the seriousness of the situation they all found themselves in. They WERE in a war, after all. The man was chubby, yet muscly. He had scars all over his skin, and longish ratty hair. His most stunning features, however, were his right leg (which just happened to be rather claw-like and wooden) and his left eye (which was a replacement googly eye, that was electric blue). He had a scowl planted firmly on his face as he observed the room's inhabitants. At the present, he yanked a beat up pocket watch out of his brown cloak, glaring at the time.

"Snape's not here yet," he growled, only loud enough that Dumbledore could hear.

"Don't worry, Alastor. He is merely visiting Voldemort to deliver his potions. He will be here soon."

Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody was a very suspicious man, that was very well known. He WAS an ex Auror. But he was also very knowledgable in the Dark Arts, particularly the habits of Voldemort and his followers.

At first, Moody had been worried that their young spy, Severus Snape, would betray them. But the boy had proved his loyalty multiple times, even endangering his own life. And Moody respected people like that.

But Moody also knew the dangers of being a Death Eater. Voldemort could be the equivalent to a bipolar teenage girl menstruating, when it came to his Followers. One day, a particular Death Eater would be the megalomaniac's favorite; then the next, he would be the equivalent to a Muggle child, in the eyes of the Dark Lord.

So, despite Mad-Eye's trying to remain indifferent when thinking about the Order's spy, he was often concerned about the boy.

More often than not, Order meetings were either right before or right after Death Eater meetings. When they were before, a blind and deaf man could feel the anxiety and fear that radiated off of the younger man. When the meetings were after... well, Severus always had a pained, almost sick aura about him.

And the most shocking thing: No one but Alastor seemed to notice. It even seemed as though Albus was oblivious to the pain and suffering Snape went through at those meetings, which proved that the glorified Leader of the Light was NOT all-knowing.

The door to the dining hall opened, and Severus slipped in, careful not to draw attention to himself. He smelled strongly of some false, flowery smell. Alastor seated himself, as did the others, and the Order meeting commenced.

"Mr. Weasley, have you heard anything out of the Ministry concerning the return of Voldemort?" After the everyone flinched, Arthur answered.

"Not that I've heard. Lucius has Fudge wrapped around his finger though. It would work to the Death Eater's advantage to keep him and the entire Wozarding World in the dark. I think he's pushing to remove me from the Ministry, seeing as I'm a known member of the Order." Dumbledore nodded.

"Kingsley? Do you think you can pull some strings, get Lucius off Arthur's tail?"

Kingsley nodded thoughtfully. "I don't think Malfoy suspects me as of yet. I will see what I can do."

Tonks leaned across the table, murmuring to the twins, Fred and George Weasley, "Has Percy reconsidered?"

Fred glared down at the table. "Hardly. He's turned into a-"

"bloody-"

"pompous-"

"dirtbag-"

"of a bloody-"

"git," George concluded. "He's even worse-"

"than he was-"

"when he was-"

"a Prefect." The twins nodded to each other. Arthur crossed his arms, hurumphing bitterly.

Molly Weasley, their mother, looked rather tearful but quickly distracted herself. "You two should not be hearing this. You're too young-"

"We are of-"

"legal age-"

"dearest mother." Most of the people in the room grabbed the table, dizzy from trying to follow the twins talking.

Molly opened her mouth to protest, but Remus Lupin quickly placated her.

"Remus," Dumbledore called the attention of the man. Remus raised an eyebrow. "Have you any luck with the werewolves?"

Lupin sighed. "No. They can tell I'm not like them. That I'm-how they say-house trained." Sirius Black, who was still playing with the little paper football, fell out of his chair laughing.

"Learned to use the litter box, ey Moony?" he laughed, pulling himself back up. Snape, who had been silent throughout the whole meeting, made a scoffing sound as he rolled his eyes. Sirius immediately stopped laughing, and stood glaring at the pale man.

"Got something to say, Snivellus? Would you like to tell everyone how you got nice ol' Moony here to leave Hogwarts? You wanna tell them how you told all of your creepy little House about Remus's furry little problem?" By now, Black was leaning across the table, a snarl on his lips.

Moody observed Severus closely as he stood up. The man was moving slower, as if his very joints refused to work. He was also shaking a bit; the after effects of continued exposure to the Cruciatus curse. If Moody narrowed his eye, he could see darker stains flourishing on his black robes.

"I have nothing to say to you. I just want to deliver my reports and begone," Snape snapped, black eyes glinting. Moody swiveled his electric blue eye to the boy, watching as he grabbed onto the table, his knuckles turning white. And he wasn't holding it out of fury.

"Sit down, Black," Moody snarled, causing Tonks, who was sitting beside him, to jump.

Sirius glared, but sat. Moody watched the others with his special eye, as Severus slowly sat down, looking quite pale and sickly. Remus tilted his head, his wolflike senses obviously finding something off with Snape.

And yet, he said nothing.

"Well, since you are so eager to give your report, Severus, go on," Sirius sneered, causing Snape to shoot him a superior glance.

"The Dark Lord is still not aware that the Order has reformed, but he has his suspicions. He informed me that when it does come about, that I rejoin as your spy."

Dumbledore nodded. That was expected.

"He is having me brew several potions, though most aren't torture ones. My guess would be that he is not up to par from these past years."

Dumbledore asked, "Anything else?"

Snape thought for a moment. "He is wanting me to remain as Potions Master for a few years before going for the DADA position again. I'm not sure as to his logic, but-"

"That's fine Severus. Mundungus, have you heard anything from your customers?" Dumbledore asked. Moody noticed how Molly Weasley now looked at Snape, along with Lupin. They saw how the man slumped, his eyes focusing at some faraway point.

Moody felt slightly infuriated how Albus could just brush the boy off, like he was nothing more than a speck of dirt. The boy was worse than normal, seeing as the blood was still spreading over his front, actually becoming quite visible. He was shaking hard, and his skin was sheet white, save for his feverish red cheeks.

Five minutes passed, and Severus was breathing heavily, his eyes half lidded. Molly had somehow ended up sitting beside him, and kept throwing him worried glances. Lupin was now just flat out staring at Snape. And yet, neither had said a word.

Moody had had enough. "Excuse me, Albus," he muttered gruffly. Nearly everyone jumped. "In case you haven't noticed, Severus is in need of medical attention." At hearing his name, Snape's head jerked up. Everyone stared at him.

"I'm quite f'ne, Headmaster. If yull excuse me..." Snape stood up, before collapsing. Lupin and Kingsley rushed around the table, grabbing the unconscious man's arms, helping him back into a chair. Albus swept to his spy, bending down to really look at him.

"He's bleeding," he murmured, his eyes sad. "Floo Poppy. She can handle him."

Moody had retreated back into the corner, and was watching as Black stood gobsmacked, and the others bustled around fearfully. Severus Snape was not the type to show weakness.

Within minutes, Severus was in an extra bedroom, and Poppy had just arrived. The Order members crowded in the room, concerned, and yet, interested as to the injuries their spy had obtained.

"Oh, my Severus," Poppy whispered, as she stroked the boy's hair. The Order members looked on, shocked. Poppy wasn't known to show emotion, and for her to call Snape 'her Severus'... well, it was just odd.

Poppy banished his cloak, shirt, and vest, leaving the man in his dark trousers. Tonks and Molly gasped, as the men's eyes widened.

Carved into the man's skin was one word: Slave. The worst part: It looked as though it had been carved on top of scars. Scars that read the same word.

"Vulnera Senantur," Madam Pomfrey repeated several times, as she waved her wand over his torso. Albus Dumbledore looked heartbroken, as he laid a hand on the younger man's hair. Sirius stood in shock, Remus and the others beside him. Moody retook his position of skulking in the corner, observing...

"Albus. Can you get me some Dittany?" the old man nodded, quickly dissaperating. Black sighed. Of course the Headmaster could bypass his wards.

"Have you healed him before? Like after one of THEIR meetings?" Kingsley asked. Moody scoffed. It was quite obvious Poppy had, seeing as she didn't seem at all shocked by the state he was in.

"Yes," she replied tersely, as she transported the potions into his system. "You all must be blind, to not see his suffering."

Lupin and Molly look ashamed, as did the others.

Moody looked at their spy. This man had done so much for their side, and they returned it with suspicion, doubt, and hostility.

The next Order meeting that took place a week later felt different. For one, when Severus entered he looked almost embarrassed. The boy, after all, was never one for showing emotion or weakness. But, nonetheless, his injuries were treated immediately and he was able to have a nice long nap after the Order meeting.

Over the next couple years, the Order members got closer and almost friendly. All of them, even Severus started to open up more. Once in a while, the man even smiled.

Moody knew that Severus's life would never be easy. But, at least now, he had people to help him along.

AN

Please Review!


End file.
